


Get off

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (its Yaku), Lev's fingers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Yaku has a slight potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev sounded far closer than he should have for being on the other side of the stall door. Yaku's eyes popped open and his hands stilled. Wide green eyes were flicking back and forth between the hand up his shirt and the two fingers he had curled inside.</p>
<p>"Yaku-san-"</p>
<p>"Don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get off

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets given.  
> Except if I get a few things incorrect then i apologize. i tried to do research please believe me  
>  e n j o y  
> -Lady Aru

'Fuck me fuck this fuck fuck fu-"

Yaku chanted the silent mantra as he hurried into the bathroom and slipped into one of the stalls, panting.  Wasting no time, he shoved with one hand his shorts and underwear down as he fell onto the toilet seat with a thump that rattled the seat. His fingers trailing up to prod past damp, dark brown curls at the wet, slick heat he found there.

'Why the fuck, now of all times.'

Cursing under his breath at the inconvenience, Yaku leaned back, reaching up his t-shirt to slide his other hand in one side of the sports bra he used during practice. Rolling one nipple between his fingers, Yaku slid his fingers over either side of his clit, groaning at the sensation. His eyes slipped closed, trying to find the imagery that would get him off the quickest so he could get back to practice before someone came looking for him

Behind closed lids, he tried picturing the various girls from the magazines that Yamamoto left lying around the clubroom, but none of them held long enough in his mind as the image of Lev's longer fingers. He drew his lower lip between his teeth, biting back a soft moan as he reached a little further down, impatiently sliding two fingers inside. Yaku's brain helpfully provided the memory of the times they had ruffled through his hair and splayed across his back as he helped Yaku stretch after practice. Yaku couldn't help but imagine those fingers delving elsewhere, namely into the slippery mess that his own were sliding in.

"Yaku-san?"

Yaku's fingers, both sets, pinched and drew a cross between a groan and a yelp at the harsher stimulation he hadn't quite worked himself up to yet.

"Yaku-san are you alright? You ran out really fast and I wanted to have you help me practice!"

"Go away Lev! I'll be done in a moment!" It came out higher and slightly breathier than he intended, fingers working quicker now as Yaku hoped Lev would take the hint and _leave-_

"Y-Yaku-san what are you doing!?"

Lev sounded far closer than he should have for being on the other side of the stall door. Yaku's eyes popped open and his hands stilled. Wide green eyes were flicking back and forth between the hand up his shirt and the two fingers he had curled inside.

"Yaku-san-"

"Don't." Yaku's face was as red as their uniforms with embarrassment. He couldn't face that intense stare that Lev had trained on him. Yaku drew out the hand beneath his shirt and pulled it down, trying to cover up “Just back out of here, leave me be and don't say a word to any-"

Lev cut him off, turning Yaku's face to meet his with a grip on his chin. Lev's other hand, with those long fingers he had been thinking about, rested briefly on Yaku's shoulder before it slid down his arm to lightly hold Yaku's wrist in place.

"Let me help you, Yaku-san."

Looking directly into Lev's eyes, Yaku swallowed. If he said no, there was a high chance Lev would leave as he initially demanded him to, but at the same time...

"If you suck, I'm going to hit you." Yaku mumbled, eyes dropping away from Lev's. The taller wasted no time, sliding his fingers past Yaku's and into the slick heat. Yaku drew in a shuddering breath, drawing his own fingers back to either side of his clit. He didn't know how Lev knew what to do, but as Lev prodded and curled his fingers with a surprising degree of gentleness, he didn't care.

the hand that had gripped his chin slid to the back of his head, holding it in place as their mouths met for a kiss that was mostly mouths meshing until Yaku grunted and twitched his head so slot them more smoothly together. Lev pulled back to breath, leaning forward to murmur into his ear

"Hey, Yaku-san, could you do me as well?" the way that Lev said those words sent a shudder down Yaku's spine, arching his back slightly and causing Yaku to grind down on both their fingers. Opening his eyes, he looked down to where Lev's shorts were tented. It was a miracle he didn't have a wet spot staining where his tip was surely straining.

With his free hand Yaku reached over and tugged down Lev’s shorts and underpants just enough to let loose his cock. Yaku licked a stripe up his hand and wrapped it around Lev's dick, some part of his mind impressed and a slight bit envious that the tips of his fingers just touched.

They both worked quickly, Lev's soft pants as he rested his forehead against Yaku's shoulder, working his fingers deeper into Yaku's heat and twitching his thumb to rub at the hard nub between Yaku's own fingers. Yaku bit through the material of Lev's t-shirt to stifle a whimper, thighs twitching as his orgasm grew.

"Yaku-san, Yaku-san I'm so close are you-"

"Shut up and rub Lev." Yaku growled back, giving a particularly harsh twist of his hand on Lev's cock, feeling teeth sink into his own shoulder through the fabric of his t-shirt. Lev did obey, fingers increasing their pace as they slid and flicked inside of him. Between the lewd squelching of Lev's fingers in Yaku's heat and Yaku's own hands working at Lev's length, going faster with the addition of dripping precum from the tip, the bathroom echoed. Add to that the soft pants and groans coming from the both of them and Yaku just prayed that nobody would come into this particular bathroom.

"Yaku-san, I'm gonna-" Lev mashed their mouths together again with more finesse than the first time, moaning into Yaku's mouth as he came over Yaku's hand, dripping onto the floor. His fingers twitched within Yaku, thumb grinding into his clit and driving him over the edge. Yaku's thighs clamped together, pinning Lev's hand in place as he shuddered, a whimper getting swallowed up by Lev's lips.

They eased down from their highs, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Yaku eased his legs apart, freeing Lev's hand to slide out from his heat, suppressing a wince as his sensitive clit was brushed against. When Yaku opened his eyes, he saw Lev staring at his fingers in amazement.

"Wow Yaku-san...I, I got you to this? Are you okay, you're not feeling sick or anything? You're not mad at me?"

The switch Lev displayed took Yaku by a bit of surprise, but he caught Lev's chin with the cleaner of his two hands and mad him face him.

"Lev, shut up and let me clean up so we can get back to practice." He stared directly into Lev's eyes that still had an inkling of worry in them.  They soon got the eager-to-please shine back in them and it brought a small smile to Yaku's lips as he heard the soft

"Yes Yaku-san."

Yaku awkwardly rose into a sitting up position from his leaned back one so he was able to give Lev a kiss.

"Go wash your hands, legs for days, and be sure to use soap."

He watched as Lev bobbed a nod and fumbled with the toilet paper, cleaning up his softened dick and carefully dropping the used tissue into the toilet between Yaku's legs. Fumbling up his shorts, Lev went to do as he was told. Sighing, Yaku pulled some toilet paper for himself, wiping off his hand and grabbing a new handful to clean up the mess that was undoubtedly between his legs.

Once he was presentable again, Yaku flushed the toilet and walked out to were Lev was finishing up scrubbing at his fingers. Lev waited until Yaku was done washing his own hands and had looked himself over one more time to make sure he was presentable.

"Shall we go back Yaku-san?" Lev asked, those long fingers brushing against his forearm, trying to wrap around his wrist at least, since his hand was just out of the taller's reach. The walk back to the gym was much calmer than his hurried dash to the nearest bathroom. Before they returned to the gym, he did give Lev's arm a slight tug

"So long as you don't breath a word of this to anyone, Lev...I would not be opposed to your assistance again."

Slipping back into the gym, Yaku trotted over to the coaches to apologize for taking so long and that no, he didn't need to go to the nurse at all, yes he can still practice, everything is fine. Lev stood out in the hall for a moment longer until Taketora stuck his head out the door, giving him a cat like grin.

"Come on legs, you'll get a better view of Yaku’s' booty inside the gym."

Kuroo's hand appeared, tugging Taketora back in by his mohawk and he gave Lev a look like the cat that got the canary.

"Practice isn't over yet. You two can plan your date when it’s done."

Flushing slightly-what had given it away? Neither left any noticeable marks on the other unless they were just that obvious- Lev put his legs to work and strode back into the gym, heading over to where Kuroo pointed at the receiving drills.


End file.
